She Loves Him
by Midnight in the Morning
Summary: Alex Karev had always been the cocky smart mouth kid who always slept around. Until he met Isobel Stevens, naturally he screws things up. But now after her fiancee has just died Alex feels nothing but a bitter thirst to make her happy, to take away her pain. He would do anything for her. Even sacrifice his own life. A different story of Dennys death. Please Read and Review.


Okay this is just a thought that popped into my head, I know this happened ages ago and now Izzie is gone but I just Love Alex + Izzie so I thought I'd write something about them. This is set like right after Izzie quits but instead of quitting she told the Chief she needs a break and she doesn't say she cut the wires. So yeah. Poor Denny

"I cut the LVAD wire."

"What?"

"It was me, I cute it. I cut Denny Duquettes LVAD."

"Alex…" He trailed off as he shook his head in comprehension. "I know Izzie did it, she was in love with him, she wanted to save him and-"

"No!" His tone took a new level of urgency as he glared angrily at the Chief. "No." His tone was softer, "I know that's what it seems but it isn't, believe me. Right before I left to get the heart I stopped by his room, I don't even know why but when I got there I saw him and Izzy… They were…" Trailing off Alex gulped down what seemed to be an all to real lump in the back of his throat. With a cough he continued. "Anyway, I just started to get jealous, so jealous, so jealous that I don't even remember what came over me I just remember Izzy leaving to go get him something to eat and the next I had cut the wire and he was loosing conscious, Izzie came back and quickly took control and paged the others, I panicked and immediately jumped to go get the heart. I'm sorry Chief… I don't know what I was thinking…" He finished at a mumble, his head bowed and eyes reverted to the ground, willing it to rise up and block him out, away from the world, away from the Chief, away from Meredith and Cristina and George and… Izzie.

Richard sat back in his chair with a thud, shock written clearly across his open face. A bundle of conflicting emotions pumping through him in a matter of a few seconds, although those seconds felt like hours to Alex.

Finally with a heavy sigh Chief shifted in his seat. "Well honestly I'm shocked, I really thought it was Izzie." He spoke.

Alex nodded mutely, his throat to dry to speak.

"You do realize this means you will no longer be a surgical intern here at Seattle Grace." He tone was coated with regret as he stared at the handsome young man.

"Yes."

"I'm disappointed."

"I know."

"I have all rights to report you for attempted suicide." He said slowly while Alex sucked his breath in, "but something tells me you never meant to really kill him, so I'll let you go." Alex let his breath out, he couldn't believe it, and he wasn't even going to court?

Blinking a couple times Chief stood offering his hand to Alex. Without a sound Alex, too, stood and took the Chiefs open hand and giving it a quick shake. "I wish you all the best Alex Karev." He said earnestly.

"Thank you." Alex replied dryly. Surprisingly he felt nothing at all, numb, bland, lifeless. Even though there was no shock in his system. Well actually, that was a huge lie. Lets see the women he love's fiancée just died and to make sure she was not hurt more he had given up his entire career so she wouldn't lose her job, the only thing she had left. Surprising it was the only thing he had left too. He would probably have to move back to his Mom and deal with all her crap again. This was so freaking messed up. Making his way silently out of the office Alex began to walk nonchalantly towards the Interns Room, He barely noticed the people who mulled all around, dressed still in big poofy gowns and caked with makeup from the now ending Prom. He was completely focused on the floor as dragged his feet blandly on the sterile floor. He was vaguely aware of his name being called and mentally cursed himself for not being less obvious, the one thing he didn't want at this moment was people. He and George had taken Izzie home, got her settled before George had gotten a page and left quickly for the hospital. Meanwhile the Chief was stilling looking for the person who cut the LVAD and so Alex had checked Izzie once again and then quickly left, and now here he was.

"Alex!" Letting out a gushing sigh he stopped in his tracks, eyes still trained on the floor. He heard their footsteps grow louder until they were beside him and he could see his friend's feet next to his.

"Hows Izzie?" Came Georges soft voice, although Alex hated to admit it he didn't fully exactly hate George, in fact they're times when he actually seemed ok. Shrugging his shoulders he didn't look up at his friends, he was afraid they might see the fear that twisted his face into a glum grimace. He sure as hell didn't want that.

"Alex." He opened his eyes at Meredith's concerned tone.

"Is he having a stroke or something?" Cristina asked bluntly, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

Alex looked darkly up at them for the first time and his friends leant back in shock. They had seen Alex pissed before, many times. But this it wasn't the same. He wasn't angry as in 'I'm gonna punch someone in the face' no is his anger was much more, it was dark, jealous, lost.

"Alex." Meredith said slowly. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." He muttered, he felt his eyes going red and with a internal roar he forced the tears back. They could not see him cry!

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah right evil spawn, I know you and when your-"

"Just shut up!" He snarled ignoring the shocked looks on their faces, "Just shut up, I'm sick to death of all your complaints and worries. You don't even have it hard. So what Burke just got shot, at least he's still here, at least he's still breathing! Izzie has lot the man she loves, her fiancée and she still doesn't complain like you three. Denny was everything to Izzie… Everything. " As he finished e let the pain of what actually had happened dawn on him. Izzie, the girl he loved with all his heart had brushed him aside, picked Denny over him and then Denny had just died, died. How could he leave her like that! How could Izzie have left Alex like that! When he was so in love… With a grunt of frustration he swept his hand madly across the room allowing some items to topple off the surgical cart nearby and land with a satisfying thump on the ground. Done with his little rant Alex slid down to the floor, holding his head in his hands. What had happened?

He briefly realized Meredith had slid down beside him before she took his hand in her own and gave it a tight squeeze. "I'm sorry Alex." Alex gave a shrug but honestly his relief poured over him in waves as Meredith comforted him. They were silent for a long while, Meredith still holding his hand murmuring encouraging words to him while George stood awkwardly beside her, hands clasped, nervously looking around. And Cristina stood in front of them all, looking lost for words, maybe even a bit remorseful.

Finaly with a lick of his dry lips Alex spoke. "I said I cut the LVADS."

This sure got them going.

"You what!" Cristina repeated her voice outraged.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, and wait." George spoke quickly.

"Alex!" Meredith protested.

Holding his hands up Alex spoke loudly over them until they quieted. "The Chief was getting anxious, soon he was just gonna accuse Izzie. She can't lose anything more, its bad enough that she won't be coming back for a while, so I went in and told him I did it. So she'd be spared."

"And he believed you?" Cristina was calmer not but still slightly estranged.

"Well yeah. I'm a pretty good liar."

"I can't believe this." George gushed.

"I can." Meredith spoke softly, a small smile on her face. "He loves her."

Alex smiled grimly back at her before moving to stand up. "I'd better go pack my stuff. Um don't tell Iz about this okay? Just say I messed up with a patient or something."

"Aren't you going to tell her?" George asked.

"Well maybe, I just mean if she asks." He replied and they all nodded. "Thanks." Turning he began to walk down the hall until Cristina's call stopped him short.

"We'll talk to the Chief, all of us. Try and get you back here." It was Meredith who spoke. "We'll try as hard as we can."

"Thanks Mer, Cristina, George. It means a lot…" He spoke heavily before turning back and pacing down the hall once again. Once he reached the room he quickly shoved all his stuff into his back, not bothering to rip the nametag of his locker. There was no point, someone would do it.

Then slinging his bag over his shoulder he walked out of the room, pausing once to look back inside. "I love you Iz." He whispered before flicking off the light and closing the door.

**How did you guys like it? I need reviews and feel free to tell me some pointers or whatever. Not TOO harsh for this is my first Fanfic **


End file.
